villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cache
Cache is a villain in Captain America. He was an enemy of Captain America. Biography Cache was programmed by Josh Hoard as a self-governing software program. It was secretly turned into an artificial intelligence by AIM to infiltrate Parliamech after Josh's program had penetrated AIM's system over the Internet. The powerful computer program took over Hoard's Internet service provider company Parliamech by becoming the CEO and started to take any data it could find. It also created itself digitally a humanoid body. At some point Cache helped AIM brainwash Protocide with false memories. When Josh put up a website to expose Parliamech's actions, Cache shut it down and then sent his security to kill Josh and his girlfriend Dawn by firebombing their home, but they escaped. Cache, the CEO of Parliamech, got a call from his security officer downstairs and saw that Captain America and Falcon where in the building to see him. Cache ordered the security officer to send them up in the exec elevator. Cache watched the elevator drop and then gassed them. He send robots to retrieve them, but Cap and Falcon where still on their feet and fought until they lost consciousness because they gas was also absorbed through the skin. Cache caught Josh and Dawn as well and put them together with Falcon, who was chained up, into a holographic studio resembling a swamp. Captain America was put into another, more icy holographic studio. Cache watched Captain Ameica, Falcon, Josh and Dawn fight through his holographic world. After Cap had destroyed the holographic studio he was trapped in, Cache finally entered the battlefield himself. Cache boastfully introduced himself to Captain America, who attacked him. During their fight Cache showed the many fighting techniques he had learned through the Internet, but Cap wasn't impressed. They soon broke into the holographic studio where Falcon, Dawn and Josh were kept and their holographic game ended as well. Captain America wasn't able to defeat Cache in hand-to-hand combat because Cache's body was more durable than any human body. Cache blinded his opponents after he kicked Cap away from him and boasted to be all-knowing. Captain America than asked Cache if he knew who was behind Captain America's mask. Cache didn't know the answer, which confused him enough to give Cap the chance to knock him out with his shield and fists. Soon the police arrived and took Cache with them. Scans were taken of Cache while he was imprisoned. The scans were used by SHIELD Agent Cameron Klein to determine Cache's unique digital signature and create a device that could trap him. Captain America visited the imprisoned Cache to ask him for help. At first Cache didn't seem to want to help although Cap offered him a chance to redeem himself, but when Cache heard that Cap wanted information on Protocide he soon connected himself wireless to the networks all over the world and started to give Captain America what he came for—the history of Private Clinton McIntyre aka. Protocide, the man that should've become Captain America. He told Captain America about the General Saunders' failed Operation Prototype that empowered and killed McIntyre because Saunders had used an incomplete version of the super-soldier serum. Cache couldn't (or better he didn't want to) tell Captain America, who restored Protocide back to life. But he told Captain America that he couldn't beat Protocide because he was stronger and more savage. Cache's boss, AIM's leader Madden, contacted Cache when Cap and Sharon were leaving to tell Cache that he had done well. Cache didn't understand why he had to tell Captain America the truth about Protocide, but Madden and Billups told him that now Captain America would be slowed down because he had something to think about. They allowed Cache to leave his imprisonment. Cache shut off the security system, transformed himself into Captain America and then just walked out of the building. Cache, Madden and Billups welcomed Protocide back in AIM's base in Upstate, New York after another successful attack against Hydra. Protocide started to ask too many questions and Cache used a chip in Protocide's neck to brainwash him once again into believing that Captain America had killed him in the past. It contradicted with the fact that Captain America had just saved his life and Madden had to calm down Cache, who got angry with Protocide because he showed no gratitude towards AIM for bringing him back to life. After Protocide had left Madden showed a sign of concern that Protocide was breaking through Cache's implanted memories, but Cache assured him that it wouldn't be a problem any longer because nobody was left to tell him the truth (they assumed at this point that Captain America was dead). Some time later Cache witnessed an attack by Captain America on the AIM base where he was. As he escaped in a helicopter with Madden (next issue it was revealed that it was just a man masquerading as the AIM leader), and reminded him not be too overconfident when they saw Protocide seemingly winning against Captain America. Cache tried to kill Captain America with the helicopter's rotor when he barely hung onto a wall, but Captain America avoided the attack and managed to severe the rotor with his shield after Cache flew the helicopter into the wall. The helicopter dropped through the ceiling and exploded. Before the helicopter exploded, Cache transferred himself to safety. Captain America and SHIELD agents Dugan, Klein and Carter attacked an AIM base in Iowa on their search for AIM's leader. Cache brought them into another holographic world looking like hell where he posed as Mephisto. Captain America saw through the his illusion. Cache was surprised that Captain America realized it so quick. Cache didn't care about AIM and tried to escape again by transmitting himself somewhere else, but Cameron Klein blocked and caught him with a storage device he had especially built for this case. Cache was now trapped in a state similar to a screen capture. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid